Heretofore, fastening devices hereafter referred to as hook and loop material have been employed for securing a cover such as a seat or backrest cover and in other areas to a molded foam plastic seat cushion or vehicle backrest. The difficulty encountered with use of such hook and loop material is that through use, the hook and loop material becomes separated from the plastic molded cushion or structural part.
Heretofore, molded vehicle door and body panels have been secured to the body or the door of a vehicle using a preformed fastener sometimes referred to as a Christmas Tree fastener, and wherein once the panel has been secured in place, it is extremely difficult to separate the panel from the supporting member such as a car door or to obtain access to the interior thereof.
Various efforts have been heretofore made to provide a means for effectively securing covering materials including plastic or other materials to the outer surface of a molded foam plastic cushion seat or backrest for a vehicle and in other areas.